Lucy Heartfilia's Magic
by LilyPotter217
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia's a half blood. She has recently got an acceptance letter from Hogwarts. Yet something is wrong. She can't do magic with a wand . What is the real reason? Is she a Squib or a Witch? On top of that, her father is disowning her. Will she be able to survive in this depressing world? Will her best friends help her?
1. A Daughter's Heart

**Hello everyone! This is my very first fanfiction on Fairy Tail! I hope you like it . Keep reading and don't forget to review the chapter. Thanks a lot!**

**Lily**

* * *

**Disclaimer:- I do not own Fairy Tail and Harry Potter. If I did , you would have known a long time ago and I would have probably told the world by now.**

Chapter 1: A Daughter's Heart

Lucy Heartfilia was standing on her room's balcony. She sighed deeply. She really wanted to go to Hogwarts. She had got her acceptance letter a day ago. She was just nervous whether her father would let her go to Hogwarts or not. Her mother had gone to Hogwarts when she was young. It was a great where young wizards or witches learned to use their magic properly .

Layla Heartfilia had been a great witch and mum to Lucy. She was an auror and was killed on a mission almost a year ago. She missed her mother deeply. Her father never interacted with her . He was a business person and was always busy in his work. The father and daughter never talked. Lucy remember the last time they had talked...

* * *

"Are you feeling well , Lucy?" Her father had asked her, a week after her mother's death.

Lucy was sitting on her bed. She still had fever , but was feeling better than before.

"Yes , Father," Lucy had said rather coldly.

"I hope you are coping with your mother's death. It is time that you start behaving like a perfect woman from a wealthy family. You should follow your mother's footsteps in that quality . She was a very decent woman. But don't get too stuck up on her death now. You have to uphold the honor of the wealthy Heartfilia family. So , you better change yourself quickly," Her father had said.

She couldn't believe her ears! Her father, the great Jude Heartfilia, who until now (it seemed), loved her mother so much. And now, he himself was asking his own daughter to forget about her mother's death. How can he not suffer after his wife was killed? How can he expect Lucy to forget her own mother, who was here with her only a week before? How can he?

Lucy was so angry that she couldn't help herself. She started screaming at her father.

"How could you even think of this? You're asking me to forget my mother! I can never forget her in my life. She was totally better than you! I'm starting to think you didn't love her at all in the first place! Don't even think that I will forget my mother. And I'm certainly not going to be the girl who will uphold the family honour. But I will be like my mother in every aspect. I will become perfect like her. I will certainly become a great witch like her."

"You are not going to be a witch. I will never allow it. And you better stay in your limits , young lady," Her father said coldly and went away from her room, leaving her crying on the bed .

Lucy shivered because of the cold and clutched a picture of her mother tightly, which was lying near her bed. She wanted her mother and was missing her so much.

* * *

Lucy wiped the few stray tears which had started flowing from her eyes. She really wanted to go to Hogwarts and live her life happily like her mother's life had been. She went back inside her room, to her cupboard and opened it. She started searching the cupboard until she found it.

_Her mother's picture album_.

She opened it and saw her mother's pictures with her friends at Hogwarts. She was smiling brightly at the camera with two other girls. They were her best friends. She saw many other pictures of her. There were some baby pictures of her and then some teenage pictures. School pictures and also pictures of her parents together.

In one picture , Lucy saw her waving her wand and making a book float in the air. She wished she could do that too. At that moment, she decided one thing.

_She'll go to Hogwarts and certainly become a witch._

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter and I will be uploading the next chapter soon. Until then , keep reading and reviewing!**

**Lily**


	2. Jude Heartfilia

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Jude Heartfilia**_

**Thanks to everyone for reading this fanfiction! We have crossed more than a 100 views for the first chapter! Please keep reading so that we can cross even more! I have 5 followers and 2 favourites for this fanfic! Thanks a lot to everyone who reviewed! This chapter should be more exciting than the last one, I hope!**

**Keep reading and enjoy yourself!**

**Lily**

* * *

"Come in."

Lucy entered her father's study. It was very large. He had a big table which was very neat but had many things on it. There were five big shelves, full of books. Her father had a great habit of reading. He loved reading books.

_That's why he's a great businessman_, Lucy thought.

Her father was working. When she entered, he looked at her with a stern look.

He said,"Sit down, Lucy." She sat down on a chair in front of her father's table. He said,"I think you know why I have called you, I presume?"

Lucy said stiffly,"Yes, Father."

"I don't think you should go to the same... m..m..magical school your mother went to.", her father said, stammering a bit. Lucy was quite shocked. She had never seen her father stammer.

"But Father, I really want to go there. I want to learn magic and became a witch like Mum. She was a really, really great witch and my greatest inspiration. Why don't you understand?", Lucy said with a pleading tone.

"I would have understood, if your mother wasn't dead.", her father said, raising his voice a bit.

Lucy closed her eyes in pain. Not physical pain, but mental pain. The pain of losing her mother. She opened her eyes and felt tears coming out. No one had mentioned her mother's death for almost six months. It was almost like forgetting all the sadness that had been there sometime ago and living your life like it had been before. It felt like nothing had happened. Lucy sometimes thought about her mother's death and the emptiness that she felt in her heart, the empty place which had been filled by her mother's love, which now, wad totally deprived of love. But thinking about it didn't make the pain as bad as hearing about it did.

Now that her father had said that, she couldn't stop the pain from engulfing her.

She decided to end this now. She really wanted to go to Hogwarts and will surely accomplish her goal. She can be persuasive when she wanted to be. She had learned that from her father. Now she decided to test her father.

"It was Mum's wish, Father. She wanted me to be a witch like her. I won't be angry with you for not sending me to Hogwarts. But remember two things. Firstly, I will always regret having you as my father. Secondly, I will be forced to believe that you never loved my mother. You just married her but never were actually in love with her. I am happy for her right now. She must be watching us from heaven. She at least is free from you. Sometimes I really can't believe that you are my father.

But if you agree to send me to Hogwarts, I'll truly believe that you loved my mother. Maybe I'll even believe it if you say you love me too."

Lucy was shocked upon saying those words. She had meant to say them in a pleasant way but it sounded like a threat. She looked at her father. He seemed to be going through the same pain she had been in, a few minutes ago.

Jude Heartfilia closed his eyes upon hearing his daughter's words. He gasped with pain. She thought he never was in love with Layla. She had been his life. He was totally incomplete without her. She had been the one who had filled his life with love. She had shown him the way to live. They had been so poor twelve years ago yet she made him smile and laugh.

Twelve years ago, they had started working for Love and Lucky. When Jude and Layla were going out of the place, they looked up at the banner. Love and Lucy, it said. The "K" of the banner had fallen down. "Lucy", Layla had whispered. Hearing this, Jude had a sudden idea to name his unborn daughter Lucy. He told his idea to Layla. She kept her hand on her stomach and said, "Our little Lucy" and smiled.

He raised his eyes and saw his grown up daughter. How could she even think that he didn't love his wife? His wife had been the most important thing to him ever.

How could she think he didn't love her? He really loved Lucy. But since Layla had died, he felt shy to express his feelings. Layla taught him how to love. Without Layla, expressing his love for Lucy became difficult. Of course, he loved Lucy. How couldn't he? She was his only daughter. She was the only person who held him to this world. He knew she loved him but because of his behaviour, had some doubts.

She didn't know the actual reason why her father didn't want her to go to Hogwarts, why did he send her to a Muggle school. He had always wanted to keep her safe. He had seen Layla come battered from her missions. She was even hurt, sometimes. Sometimes she even had a broken bone or two.

Lucy was exactly like Layla. They looked alike, they behaved alike and most of all, their deepest nature was alike.

Layla was a really caring woman. She could even sacrifice her life to save someone else's. That was the reason she was dead. She had sacrificed her life for her best friend, who was an Auror too. But before dying, she killed most of the minions of the Dark Wizard.

Jude knew Lucy would become an Auror too. She admired her mother a lot. She could risk her life for someone.

Jude sighed heavily and looked all around the room. _So much money... It will all be waste if Lucy's dead. I've already lost my wife but now I don't want to lose my daughter too._

But he loved his daughter enough to fulfil her wishes. He couldn't make her believe that he doesn't love her and her mother.

Even though he knew he was risking her life, he had to let her go to Hogwarts. He had to let her be like her mother.

He looked towards her. She was looking at him as if she wanted to ask _so what is your decision._

He sighed once again and said,"You don't know anything, Lucy. But I will let you go. But before you go, just promise me one thing."

Lucy narrowed her eyes a bit and asked,"What is it, Father?"

"Be Safe."

* * *

**Sorry to everyone who read this! I know this chapter is too short but I didn't have much time. I had some family matters to attend to. But if you want a bigger chapter, it will take more time. Sorry! I have two fanfics to update! **

**The next chapter will be exciting as Lucy will meet some people who are really important for the later chapters. So here are the answers to all of your questions:-**

**Lucy:- Thank you so much! I thank you so much for saying that this is your favourite fanfiction so far! I won't tell you whether Lucy is a squib or not but Lily will be her best friend as I need to add some of Harry Potter characters in it..**

**Anonymous:- I will put action when Lucy goes to Hogwarts.**

**Nalu:- Natsu will totally be there in the next chapter, I assure you...**

**Erza Scarlet:- You'll be there in the next chapter!**

**you are my elysium:- Thank you for reviewing! I hope you know the reason now... I don't know what sounds and SMELLS( Who puts the description of smells? It seems a bit awkward, I'm sorry) should I put? But I did try to put surroundings... Thanks anyway!**

**Smartlady:- Thank you and I'll try to improve it... I know it's not that good!**

**Erza Scarlet Fairy Tail:- I'll try to update it much sooner... Sorry for the delay!**

**I'll try to update the next chapter soon but I can't really tell exactly when. But I promise, as a gift, I'll upload three chapters in the second week for September together!**

**If anyone has ideas to help me, then you can either review or PM me...( It depends whether you have an account or not.)**

**Even if you have an account, please review!**

**And keep reading, following and if you want, make it your favourite story!**

**And as you know, I'll only update if I have 10 more reviews!**

**Thanks to everyone for everything!**

**Lily**


	3. Friends Are Necessary

Chapter Three

Friends are Necessary

**Sorry! Forgot the disclaimer in the last chapter!**

**Disclaimer:- Neither do I own Harry Potter nor Fairy Tail. Because I'm neither J. , nor Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

Lucy walked down the streets of Diagon Alley. Everything was just so exciting. There were so many colours, just spread around everywhere. It was like a fantasy land, where anyone could be intrigued by the surroundings. Lucy was, in a fantasy land right now. At least, she felt so.

There were so many shops, selling different magical items and necessities. There were shops for pets, school supplies like quills, ink, parchment, etc. There were shops for wands, cauldrons, books, etc. There were apothecaries, ice cream stores like the famous Florean Fortesque's shop, and also Madam Malkin's dress robes.

This was a place for magical people, just like her. She could get anything she needed. She was already enjoying this place, even though she had come here only ten minutes before.

It brought back some memories too. She had come here with her mother, when she was seven. She even bought her an fluffy, white owl, whom she had named Sonia, after a great friend of hers. Actually, she was her only friend. Lucy had never got much time to make friends but she had met Sonia when she had just moved to her new Muggle school, which she had stopped going to, after her mother's death.

* * *

_Lucy sat timidly on her desk and looked around the classroom, shyly. She saw some people looking at her and suddenly was interested in her hands, and started staring at them. She was extremely shy of new people. She had grown up in a quiet house and neighbourhood. Actually, she didn't have any neighbours. Her mansion was situated between a huge plot of land, which was totally covered with grass._

_She never had anyone to play with, except her maidservants. Her father wanted her to open up a bit, so he sent her to this school._

_She was not accustomed to living with so many people. People were staring at her. This made her feel even more shy._

_So, instead of trying to talk to people and make new friends, she was quiet throughout the day. She didn't talk to anyone, not even raised her hand when the teacher asked a question. Lucy was silent throughout the week._

_On her sixth day in school, a girl came up to her and asked,"What is your name?" Lucy answered quite politely," I'm Lucy Heartfilia."_

_"Hello, Lucy. I'm Sonia Fernandes. It's nice to meet you.", she said and shook her hand._

_"Pleased to meet you too, Sonia." Lucy said and smiled._

* * *

Since then, Sonia had been her best friend. She used to share every single thing with her. But Lucy had lost her too. She had shifted to Ohio when they were nine. A year after that, she lost her mother too. Lucy mentally sighed. Why did she have to face problems?

"Which one will you like to eat?" A voice broke into her thoughts. She looked up, startled. They were sitting at Florean Fortesque's Ice Cream Parlour. A waiter was standing in front of them, waiting for orders.

"I would like a strawberry sundae," Lucy said.

Her father nodded and said,"Two strawberry sundaes."

Strawberry sundae was Layla's favourite ice-cream. Lucy would try to be like her whenever she got the chance. She was just so much like her. Not only did she inherit her looks, but also inherited her bravery, intellect and nobility.

As she waited for her ice-cream, she turned in her chair and looked at a small family of five sitting on a nearby table. They were all eating sundaes and talking to each other. There were two redheads, a brunette and two black haired people.

They all looked familiar to Lucy. It seemed to her that she had seen them somewhere. Suddenly, the brown haired boy stood up and shouted,"Lily is going to be the best witch of the century. She'll be even greater than Mum."

Lucy gasped. Lily. She recognised that name. She was the redhead sitting next to the boy, who smacked him on the arm and said,"James Sirius Potter! I wish you would stop embarrassing me in front of so many people," and blushed a bit.

She stood up and apologized to all the people present over there.  
Now Lucy was totally sure about her hunch. This girl was Lily Potter, the daughter of the famous Head Auror, Harry Potter and the ex star chaser of the Holyhead Harpies, Ginny Potter neè Weasley. She had two older brothers named James, the brown haired boy and Albus, the black haired boy.

The Potters were sitting right in front of her! The great Harry Potter, the Defeater of the Dark Lord, Voldemort. He was Layla's boss. He had asked Layla whether she would go on the mission or not, as it was a dangerous one and Layla had a family to live for. Lucy remembered him talking to her mother in front of her and her father.

* * *

_Lucy was sitting with her mum in the living room, reading a book. Her father was sitting on his favourite armchair, reading a newspaper._

_Just then, someone knocked on the door. A maidservant opened it._

_Layla asked,"Who is it?"_

_Harry Potter, Head Auror, came in._

_Layla quickly stood up and said, "Sir. Why did you come here? You could have called me if there was some work."_

_Harry sighed deeply and said," Layla, terrible things are happening in the next village. Giants have manifested the area."_

_Layla's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to say something but no words came out._

_Harry sighed again and said," It's a really terrible problem. I wanted to ask you whether you would go or not. It's a dangerous job and I will totally understand if you don't want to go. If you want to be with your family and keep them safe, I have no problem at all," and smiled weakly at Lucy._

_Layla considered it for a moment and then said quietly," I will go."_

_Harry said," Don't think that I'm forcing you to go. You have the other option too. I can send some other people, if you want."_

_"No. I'll surely go. It's better if I risk my life instead of risking the life of a whole village. When do I have to leave?"_

_Harry smiled at her proudly and said," You are one of the best aurors I have. I really don't want you to risk your life, but if you do want to go, you have to leave right now."_

_Layla quickly nodded and said," I will do my job, sir. But I have one request."_

_"What is it?"_

_"Can you please protect my family while I'm not here?"_

_Harry nodded and said,"I'll send two of the aurors here to protect them."_

_"I think You should pack now and quickly leave."_

_" Right away, sir."_

* * *

Lucy shuddered a bit at this memory. It was the last time she had seen her mum. Her last memory of her mum.

She looked up to look at the Potters. Harry Potter looked exactly the same as he looked a year ago. The only difference was, he looked a bit weary.

She was busy looking at them when a waiter interrupted her. "Your ice-cream, young lady," he said and smiled at her. Lucy again returned the smile.

After sometime, they went to Flourish and Blotts. Jude left Lucy there, while he went to Gringotts to take out some gold.

Lucy had already picked up the school books and now, she was just finding some extra books which could tell her more about magic.

She looked at the shelves and found a book, named Hogwarts: A History. But it was just too high for her to reach. She tried to jump but still couldn't reach. Her height was not very good.

Just then, someone said,"Need any help?" Lucy turned around to see a red haired girl smiling at her. _Lily Potter._ Lucy said," Yes. A bit."

Lily asked," Are you a Muggleborn?"

Lucy shook her head and said,"Half-blood."

"Which book do you want?"

"Hogwarts: A History"

Lily touched the shelf and said loudly,"Hogwarts: A History," and the book came out of the shelf and dropped into her hands.

Lily smiled and said,"Here."

Lucy said,"Thank you."

"No problem at all, Lucy."

Lucy was shocked. She whispered lightly to her,"How do you know my name?"

Lily laughed and said," Your name is written on your jumper. Anyone could see it."

Lucy smiled at her and said," Thank you, Lily."

Lily laughed again and asked," You read the Witch Weekly, don't you?"

Lucy nodded and said, "Yeah. Read about the Potters in the last issue."

Lily frowned a bit and said under her breath," I do wish they would stop following us."

She whispered to Lucy," You don't need to read the Witch Weekly to know me well. We can be friends and know each other," and then she smiled genuinely.

Lucy smiled too. "Of course we can be friends."

Lily said enthusiastically,"Great. So tell me, what is your surname? I want to know so that I can send a letter to you by owl."

Lucy smiled and said,"Heartfilia."

* * *

Lucy came out of Flourish and Blotts with her father, carrying lots of books in her cauldron. Lucy was really happy. She had a new friend now. Lily Potter. She was glad to have a friend. Now, she'll not be friendless when she goes to Hogwarts. She knew Lily would support her.

Today was a great day, she thought.

* * *

**Sorry! I know it was a short chapter but this is one of the three I promised to give you in September. I have written the other two. just need ten reviews to post the next.. And THANKS to everyone who's reading/reviewing/following/making this fanfic a favorite.**

**I've got 361 views , 4 favorites , 9 followers and 19 reviews... That's good for two chapters! I love all of you!**

**Now, the replies/answers to your reviews/questions:-**

**Guest:- Arigatou! (It means thank you in Japanese.) **

**In:- Arigatou! It means a lot to me!**

**Elie-313:- Arigatou!**

**Annie Blackheart XD:- Arigatou! It will be a NaLu. **

**Thanks to all of you! Couldn't have done it without any of you!**


	4. Invitation Accepted Or Refused?

Chapter 4

Invitation Accepted Or Refused?

**Disclaimer:- Neither do I own Harry Potter nor Fairy Tail.**

**Author's note:- I'm terribly sorry. This is a really short chapter. But I do hope that everyone likes it.** **Gomen Erza Scarlet Fairy Tail. I'm really, really sorry...**

* * *

Lucy was sprawled on her bed, reading her new textbooks. It had been a great day at Diagon Alley. She had brought many items from different shops. Her father bought her an owl too, as Her owl Sonia had died months ago.

It was a small but cute barn owl, who had just learnt to fly. The owner of Owl Emporium had also said that he was a special kind of owl. He never ate rats. He only ate the owl treats and showed his disgust at mice.  
She decided to name him Loner.

She also got a wand from Ollivander's, a potion making kit from the Apothecary, a cauldron, many rolls of parchment, some bright and shiny eagle feather quills, some bottles of ink and some nice dress robes.

She was just so excited to go to Hogwarts. She couldn't wait to be on the train and learn magic. She couldn't wait to meet Lily, who had told her that she would be sending her a letter the next day. She couldn't wait.

Lily's letter had arrived the next day by owl post. Her owl was small like Loner, but was graceful and lithe like Lily. At least, he looked so.  
Lucy was very excited upon receiving her letter and opened it quickly.

The letter was written in a very neat handwriting, almost like calligraphy.

_Dear Lucy,_

_I hope you are well and enjoying the rest of your stay at home. I can't say holidays, as we haven't started school yet._

_I'm really excited about going to Hogwarts. I've seen my brothers leave since I was eight. I had always wanted to go and now the time has come._  
_I know you are as excited as I am. Or even much more than that._

_Well, actually the reason I'm writing to you is: I only have my family and some friends of my family to talk to. I don't have any other friends. I really don't talk to any of the neighbours, so... That's it. _

_I have always wanted a friend outside my family. And now I have got you. I cannot wait to introduce you to my family. Can you come to my grandmother's house on Sunday? We would love to have you here? Don't worry about transportation. I'll pick you up. Just send back a reply with Snuffy and don't forget to write your address. I have told Snuffy to behave and wait there until you write._

_I really do want you here. And please don't worry about your safety. Dad will handle everything. _

_Love, _

_Lily._

_P.S. Snuffy is really naughty, so please be careful._

Lucy looked up. Snuffy may be a bit graceful like Lily, but was really a mischievous owl. He had already bitten all of Lucy's pillows, spread the feathers all around the room and right now, was trying to rip the curtains.

Lucy laughed and tried to put Snuffy in Loner's cage, but he wouldn't go in. So she let him do what he wanted.

She reread Lily's letter. She was like her in many things. No friends for example. But she had a large family and many family friends too. At least, she didn't feel lonely.

But the most surprising part was that Lily was inviting her to her grandma's house. They barely knew each other. Actually, Lily barely knew Lucy and her family whereas she knew many things about her. Of course, because of the Witch Weekly.

Lily was being totally friendly to her. She hadn't even expected this. No one had been so friendly to her. But maybe, you can't even share some things with your family.

Lucy wanted to go, but she had a great problem. What about my father? She thought. Her father would never allow her to go to Lily's place. But maybe he would. So many things had changed, why couldn't this change?

She stood up from her bed and roamed in her large room. She had got everything she had wanted. Her father was a rich businessman and had given her everything. She had a large shelf, full of books. She loved reading too, like her father. She had a big study table which was covered with so many things. It was a bit covered with dust. Lucy tried to wipe some of the dust with her hand. It had not been cleaned since a long time.

These days, Lucy didn't allow anyone to enter her room. She felt alone and was weepy sometimes.

She went to her balcony and strod in the open air. It somehow made her feel better. Whenever she was not feeling well, as it usually happened when the memories of her mother became overwhelming, she came here. At night, before going to sleep, she always looked at the stars from her balcony. Seeing them always made her happy.

As she looked faraway, she could see people running in the garden, which made her feel even more lonely.  
After a quick decision, she ran down the stairs to her father's study.

She quickly knocked on the door. "Father? Can I come in?" she asked.

"Yes."

She opened the door and closed it behind her. Her father was sitting on the table, busy writing a letter.  
"I wanted to talk to you."

Her father raised his head, and looked at her inquisitively. He raised his eyebrows and nodded for her to continue.

Lucy took a deep breath and said," My friend Lily has called me to her grandmother's house on Sunday. I wanted to ask your permission."  
Her father's brows furrowed and he rubbed his temple. It looked as if he was worried about something.

"Who is this Lily? And when did you meet her? I never knew that you had a friend," Jude asked her.

Lucy said," I met Lily yesterday in Diagon Alley. She is starting at Hogwarts too. We are already good friends and now she wants to introduce me to her family."

Jude said," You never answered my first question. Who is Lily? I want to know about her family."

Lucy flinched. She had chosen the wrong time to talk to him. He must be busy and worried right now. If he was in a good mood, he would never have talked to her angrily.

Lucy slowly said," My friend Lily is a Potter. Lily Potter. The daughter of Harry and Ginny Potter."

As soon as he heard the word Potter, he froze. Lucy flinched again. Why was her father reacting like this?

Her father stood up from his table and crumpled the letter which he was writing.

Lucy's insides lurched. She had a feeling that this was going to end up badly.

He threw the ball of paper on the ground.

Lucy gulped loudly.

He stormed towards Lucy and said," How dare you befriend a Potter? How dare you?"

Confusion swept across Lucy's features. She said," But why, Father? Lily is an amazing person. She is really, really friendly. And her dad is the Head Auror. What can possibly happen to me if I go there?"

Her father stamped her foot in disgust. "You are supporting the Potters? You won't even listen to what I say and you are becoming Lily Potter's friend? How can you disrespect your mother? You had told me a month ago that I didn't love Layla? Now what has happened to you? Don't you love your mother anymore?" Her father sneered.

Lucy's anger was rising. It was becoming very difficult for her to stay in control. But she didn't understand one thing. Why was her father against the Potters?

"I do respect Mum. A lot more than you. And how can I disrespect Mum by being Lily's friend? What is the connection between Mum and the Potters?"

Her father sighed. The anger in him seemed to evaporate. His daughter didn't remember anything. He shouldn't take out his anger on her like this. It wasn't her fault at all.

Lucy felt her anger evaporate too. Her father just overreacted. It wasn't totally his fault. He was just being angry.

Jude crossed the room in some strides and looked out of the window. He could see his land everywhere. Everything he had done was for Layla and Lucy.

He sighed deeply and said,"Sit down, Lucy. I'll tell you everything."

* * *

**So, that's it. Hope you like it. Thanks to all of you for viewing and special thanks to Elie-313 for reviewing. And a massive thank you to Erza Scarlet Fairy Tail!**

**Elie-313, I wrote that part when I was sitting in my room, reading a few novels. I was really happy at that time and decided to make Lily a cheerful you!**

**I have 5 favorites, 12 followers, 20 reviews and 573 views for this chapter. I couldn't have done this without your support. A great thanks to everyone!**


	5. Hatred

**Chapter 5**

**Hatred**

**Disclaimer:- Neither do I own Fairy Tail nor Harry Potter**.

* * *

_Flashback:-_

_Jude crossed the room in some strides and looked out of the window. He could see his land everywhere. Everything he had done was for Layla and Lucy._

_He sighed deeply and said,"Sit down, Lucy. I'll tell you everything."_

* * *

Lucy sat on a chair in front of her father's table, waiting for him to say something. But her father kept on looking out of the window, paying no attention to her.

"Are you going to say something or not?" Lucy asked, irritated.

Her father sighed deeply.

"I would like to tell you everything. But you won't listen to me after hearing the first part," Jude said sarcastically.

"I would. Just try," Lucy pleaded.

"Okay. Listen, this Lily whom you're talking about is not so good and so divine as she seems. The Potters seem good but aren't. They look like good apples with a rotten core. You can't see the core so you don't know how they are. But once you've eaten it, you'll understand the difference. The apple will taste quite foul inside. You will regret eating that apple. Those Potters bring misfortune along with them. They cause misfortune to the people beside them. Because of that so called saintly man Harry Potter, your mother is dead."

Lucy froze. She was quite horrified hearing her father's words. Those words had chilled her to the core.

"What had Harry Potter done? What had he done to k-k- kill m-m-mot-mother?" Lucy asked, dreading the answer.

"He sent Layla to the fight. He had many more people, but still, he sent Layla. He could have gone himself. They say he's a great Auror. He could have surely gone himself. Why Layla? And, imagine my anger when I heard that Layla was the only one killed in that fight. Do you know the reason why?

The attacks were happening near the Weasley's home. Harry didn't know that his wife had gone there with her children. He had ordered some reinforcements to go there. He had to fight some Dark Wizards in some other place. Layla was busy saving the lives of the Weasleys, Ginny Potter and her little kids. Layla saved the others but died saving Lily Potter. She had to shield her and save her," Jude said and fell in his chair, his head in his hands.

Lucy was grief stricken. Her mother had died to save Lily Potter? The same Lily Potter she had met a few days ago? The beautiful girl with waist-length ginger hair and almond shaped emerald green eyes? That cute girl with a big smile? That girl who would help anyone that came in front of her?

Her mother had died for Lily? Her only friend? These thoughts were too exhausting for her. She slumped onto the floor, sobbing. _Mum had died to save Lily. Mum is dead because of her. And I consider her my friend? The girl who killed my Mother is my friend?_

How can I? How can I do this? How can I betray Father? She started sobbing uncontrollably.

But after some thought, she realised that it wasn't Lily's fault. It was no one's fault. Her mother had died because she wanted to save Lily. Lily had been totally innocent.

She stopped crying and looked at her father, who was staring at her.

She stood up calmly and said to her father," I've decided what to do."

Her father nodded slightly and said," It would be better if you don't go to Hogwarts. At least, that Lily girl can't harm you then."

Lucy interjected, "No, Father. I will go to Hogwarts. I will be friends with Lily Potter. Mum died to save her. Her life should be respected."

Her father's eyes blazed with anger. He said," So you are saying that you would be friends with that murderer family?"

Lucy said," Neither Lily is murderous nor her family. She is a great girl who was just present there. Mum wanted to save her life in any way she can. That is the reason she died. Harry just wanted some protection in the village. It was not to save his family, that decision was also to save the lives of the other people living there."

Jude scrunched his eyebrows and said," So, you're saying that you will be friends with that girl no matter what? Even if you risk your life? You won't consider that girl's family murderers?"

"No, Father. I would never do that. Lily is one of the sweetest girls I've ever met. I'm very happy to be her friend. As you told me, Mum died near Lily's grandmother's house. So, I would like to go there. Not only to see Mum's death place but also to acknowledge Lily's friendship with me. Lily is a great friend and I would always respect her. I would complete Mum's job and protect her. Mum gave her a chance to live and she's a person who truly deserves this chance. Not because she is the daughter of Harry Potter but because she is a good person," Lucy said defiantly.

"Alright. It's up to you. Today, you chose Lily Potter over me. I will forever remember this day. Till you turn seventeen, this house will be yours. You can come here just to spend your vacations, if you want. After you turn seventeen, I'll just give you some money and leave you on your own. Now that you have made your decision, I won't interfere," Jude said angrily.

Lucy felt tears fill her eyes. Her father was actually disowning her. She could not believe her ears. She had never been close to her father because of his formal ways. But now, they were so far apart from each other that it was practically impossible for them to fix things up.

But I have to be strong. Mainly for Mum. She died protecting my friend and I won't let her sacrifice go waste. If Lily dies, Mum's sacrifice will go in vain. But if I die for Lily, if that would ever happen, then I would make it stronger than ever.

Sacrifice had a price, Mum had told her once. If you sacrifice something for someone, that person becomes so powerful that they are almost impossible to be defeated.

Mum had not only sacrificed her life for Lily, but also for her. For her little Lucy.

She had fought to save the lives of many people, including Lucy. So now, she had given Lucy so much strength that she could fight for herself, for others and for the world.

Lucy stood up from the ground. She would act according to her decision. She wouldn't kneel in front of anyone. Not even her father.

"Fine. I don't care if you disown or disinherit me. I don't need this money and estate. You can keep it for yourself. I will be going to Lily's place tomorrow. I know she will understand. So, I'll be meeting you next year now. Goodbye," Lucy said and waved her hand at her father. She gave a smile to him and went away.

Her father kept staring at the place where she stood minutes ago.

* * *

Lucy quickly packed all the things she needed in a trunk. Her room still looked as it was, even though many of her things were in her trunk.

She decided to write to Lily and ask her whether she could stay with her for the rest of the holidays. She couldn't tolerate staying with her father for the rest of her vacations.

She took out a parchment, dipped her quill in the inkpot and started to write.

_Dear Lily,_

_Thank you for your letter. I would be glad to come to your Grandma's house. But I needed to ask you one more favour._

_My father and I had a huge misunderstanding. So can I come to stay at your house for the rest of my holidays? I'll tell you the reason afterwards but I really need to get out of this place. Please._

_I hope you understand. Please send a reply. Thank you so much for everything..._

_Lucy._

She sent back the letter with Snuffy and hoped Lily would reply soon.

She paced along the room, waiting for Lily's letter. After half an hour, she saw Snuffy knocking on her window with her beak.

She opened the window and untied the letter. She was a bit nervous but still, opened the letter. After all, her fate for the next few days depended upon this letter.

_Dear_ _Lucy,_

_Thank you for accepting the invitation. And of course, you can surely come to live with us for the remainder of the_  
_holidays, as you can it. It is practically not a holiday.. Just kidding._

_I asked my parents and they totally agreed. I wanted to say something to you. But you'll know when you come here._

_Dad and I will be coming to pick you up in two hours. Be ready, till then. Don't worry, we know your address._

_We'll have fun at my place, so be excited. Coming soon..._

_Love,_  
_Lily._

Lucy smiled and sat on her bed. _I hope I'll have fun there._

**So... The fifth chapter...**

**I'm so sorry... I know it took time but I wrote this chapter yesterday... My exams ended on Thursday and I had school on Friday so I couldn't write... I'm so sorry...**

**Thank you for your support and reviews...**

**Please review and favorite/follow... And don't be scared to do any of this.. I don't bite...**

**A special thanks to SAOYui-Chan for reviewing... And thanks to all the people who Favorited or followed..**

**A special thanks to Erza Scarlet Fairy Tail...**

**Please review and tell me what you think about this...**

**Thanks to all of you, guys... Couldn't have done it without any of you..**


End file.
